Stand by Me
by FooFooCudlyPoops
Summary: Emily and Madeline have just moved to a new school. Follow them on their adveture as they journey into the world of Bobby Pendragon. Pairings to be decided. Rated T for later. R&R ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Stand by Me**

Maddy and Emily had met in the first grade they were like sisters. Emily was the quiet one yet she was very imaginative. Maddy is the outgoing one.

"Emily? When are we going to get there?" said Maddy in her annoyed voice.

"We should be there anytime now.." said Emily looking around for the street named 'Galliger Herrin'

"But im hungry and we have been walking around in circles- see! We passed that street like 15 minutes ago!!" said Maddy pointing to a sign under the light post

"Madds, we just passed the school, come on lets go!"

They started running. They're parents switched them to a different school, they were supposed to go to this privet school for girls, it even had blue and white uniforms! yuck!!... But no offence to those of you who have to wear.. blue & white.. uniforms

"Ew.. it looks worse than our old school, Camatchi Central…" said Maddy, she had a very keen sense of fashion.

" I agree.. but hey look! The symbol for this school is a- what is that? A siren?"

"Ya looks like it"

A lady in black came up to them. "Are you Madeline R. and Emily K.?" said the lady.

"Yep that's us" said Emily stiffiling a laugh.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but my name is pronounced Mad-Eh-line not Mad-uh-line."

"Oh, well I'll have to change that then." Said the lady, marking something down on her sheet.

"Well follow me, ..Hmm it looks like you two have all the same classes." She said pushing up her glasses as she walked in a funny looking way toward the double doors.

Maddy and Emily like to call that the "butt" walk

"This is such a snotty school" said Emily once the lady was far enough away that they could talk privately.

"GIRLS COME ON, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST CLAS DO YOU?!!" yelled the lady.

"Why no Mrs. Butt walk.. We don't want to be late." Said Maddy; apparently she was very annoyed with this lady.

When they caught up with her she was holding the doors open. "By the way, my name is Mrs. Allemister."

The girls looked at each other.

"Come, come this way, I'll get some girls to show you around later." She said signaling the girls closer.

"Is this our first class?" asked Emily

"Why.. Yes I believe so.. looks like you two have the class to your selves, enjoy!!" said the weird old lady as she shoved them into the room.

They herd a lock working then footsteps going farther and farther away.

The room was completely black, they couldn't see anything but they new they were standing next to each other.

"Well this is a waste, we could be bugging Troy right now!!" said Maddy.

"Shhh, quiet! I hear something." Said Emily sticking her head out and turning her head so her ear was in front of her.

"Very good Emily, I thought your friends gabbing would of cut off your hearing, my name is Mr. Conner I will be your first period teacher. Hopefully this class wont happen to be your last." Said the voice

Maddy leaned into Emily and they both stood there.

They herd a whooshing sound and Emily pushed Maddy down and jumped up -high- she came down with a crash.

"That sounded like it hurt." Said the mysterious voice.

"Ya well if you weren't pushing stuff at us like, hum I don't know big metal bars, she wouldn't have done that!!" said Maddy.

"Yes I believe so, you might want to see if your friends ok," He said

"Oh and by the way, you have to follow my voice and get to me, if you make it you are in my class, if you don't, well lets just say you will be spending a lot of time in the hospital"

"Dude, you have like some freaky weird issues" Said Madeline, helping Emily up and brushing her off.

"Yes, most people tell me that (_sighs)_ yet most people don't get the way I teach.."

The girls could just imagine him leaning on his chair with his cheek being propped up by his hand.

"Lets just get this over with…. Oh, god I have blood on my leg…. And I cant feel my butt.." said Emily, running her hand down her leg which only she could see because the room was pitch black.

WOOSH!!

"JUMP!!" yelled Madeline

"I CAN'T!!" Emily was no sooner shoved to the side of the room when a big glowing medal pole come out of nowhere and zoomed inches in front of her face.

"M-Maddy?" said Emily, slowly turning around. She wasn't able to see her protectors' face but she knew instantly it wasn't Madeline.

"Emily! Where are you??" came a voice from far away.

"Im over her- ouch!" she yelled being dropped onto the ground.

"…. You're going to have to be more detailed than that!" yelled Madeline, her footfalls becoming louder.

"Ugg, I'm next to the wall.. no not that one!.. aug!" yelled Emily feeling herself being pulled up by her armpits.

SMACK!

"OOOWWWWWWW!!!" yelled Madeline, she had connected her face with the wall.

Emily heard some rustling behind her. She blushed, feeling her saviors' hands still holding her up.

"Ok, who is this? Because this is getting freaky weird." Said Emily squirming.

"Who's who?" said Maddy, the girls eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. She looked over at Emily who was squirming uncomfortably, she saw a shadow like figure behind her.

"Oh.. right.. who are you and why are you next to my best friend?!?!" yelled Madeline, apparently this person wasn't a girl, and the outline was too stalky.

"Oh, I see you have met my apprentice, girls this is Damian, Damian, these are the new girls." Said the mysterious voice, it sounded closer than before.

Nobody could see Emily blush uncontrollably, but nonetheless she did.

"Um.. so.. that's a guy… holding Emily?" said Madeline, trying to grasp the fact that a guy had just saved her -some what enough for a guy- best friend.

"Yes.. what of it?" said the kid, who was apparently Damian.

"Well I just, uh, this is a bad time for this.."

"Yes.. it is… um.. Mr. Conner? Can we start up the lesson thing now?" said Damian, shifting awkwardly.

"Sure thing my little apprentice!" said Mr. Conner. They heard a beeping noise then some gears cranking.

"Ok, is it just me, or did he sound, like, happy freaky evil clown-ish?" said Madeline slowly scooting over to where Emily and her new –friend- were.

"Eh" said Damian slowly letting Emily go.

"Ow.. it doesn't matter to me what he sounds like as long as I can feel my butt again."

Said Emily putting one arm out in front of her and her other hand on her forehead.

"Good luck" said Damian. They heard his footfalls echoing across the room – which sounded like it was 5 miles long- then they disappeared all together.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help us!" yelled Madeline, grabbing hold of Emily's hand.

"Wwaaattcchh ooouutttt!" yelled the teacher. They heard another beeping sound.

SWOOSH!

"DUCK!" the girls jumped up a little then landed on their stomachs.

BOOM!

"TO THE LEFT!" Madeline ran to the left as far as she could while pulling Emily along side her.

ROLL!  - I personally don't think –roll- is a sound, lol!

The girls looked at each other, confused, the jumped up.

Emily screamed.

"What?!? What happened? Emm? Where are you?!" yelled Madeline.

"Oh my gosh! Yesss! We made it Madds!! We made it!" yelled Emily. Madeline covered her ears, turned out Emily was right next to her.. -.-.

suddenly hundreds of blinding lights came on. The girls covered their eyes in pain.

"What is that?! I think im like, blind now!" yelled Madeline rubbing her eyes and trying to open them.

"Ok yeah, everything is black.. geeze, my eye doctor isn't going to like this.." said Emily, blinking about fifty times a second.

"Who cares about your stupid eye doctor? Were blind for gods sake!!" Madeline threw her arms up in emphasis, then remembered that only she and the crazy guy knew what she was doing.

"Well, well, well, look who made it through? But I guess you're going to be temporarily blind.. that's not good.. your progress report is going to have to show this.. oh well, not my problem!" said Mr. Conner. "to the infermerary with you!"

"… We can't see!!!" yelled the girls in unison.

".. Right… ok well I'll call in a couple girls to show you, good day children."

The girls heard his footfalls getting farther and farther away until they were no more.

"Great.. now were BLIND AND HELPLESS!!" yelled Madeline Ramming into Emily who was sitting down picking at her hair, -which only she knew she was doing unless someone else was in the room-.

"Hi guys, miss me?" said a mysterious voice

geez, you guys don't know how long it took me to plan that out.. well follow the two r's

read and review! Please?.. Eheheheheheh


	2. Blue Wayen

Since we ((CodeWater & I)) are switching off with writing this story, CodeWater, wrote this next half. So ENJOY, read and review!

"Hi guys, miss me?" Said a mysterious voice.

"Who's that?" Said Madeline, sliding over to where she heard the voice.

"….. You guys are unbelievable…." Said the voice.

Soon after there where footsteps coming closer to the girls.

"Wait… Damian? Is that you?" said Emily, still picking at her hair.

"Yep, sure is, I think getting a couple of those snotty know-it-alls would be too much

Torture, sooo, I decided to come down here myself."

He said helping Madeline up, then walking over to Emily.

"Oh, well… um, thank you, once again." Mumbled Maddy, brushing off her sleeve.

"Wow, looks like you took a beating, we better get you cleaned up, can you walk?" Damian asked, looking worried.

"I-I don't know" Said Emily, putting a hand out and recoiling at the feel of flesh.

She tried to get up a couple of times, but failed hopelessly.

To her surprise Damian picked her up –bridal style- and walked over to Madeline.

"I can't hold both of you, but your friend needs me more, just follow my voice, ok?"

"Yeah, ok" said Madeline, feeling a little jealous.

Madeline did well following Damian down the halls and up the stairs, though she slammed into a couple walls and tripped over a staircase or two.

"Alright, here we are," Damian said, kicking open a door with his foot.

"Thank you" Madeline said, her vision was getting better, but all she could see was blurry visions of paintings, people, and the marble floor she thought was nice.

Damian backed up against the door, holding it for Madeline, and then following her inside.

On the way he had explained classes, the rules, when breakfast, lunch, and dinner were, and where they could find him if they needed anything.

Emily had fallen asleep in his arms, and though he wasn't supposed to, he felt a tingling in his stomach, but he pushed it aside. At the university they taught all the young boys to never fall in love, and they showed them what happened if they did. Damian was still scarred.

"Hey, Blue, i've got some patients for you!" he yelled, walking over to a bed, and setting Emily down on it. She whimpered a bit, but not anything to get freaked about.

Madeline took a little time to survey her surroundings. The beds weren't the kind you would usually find in a nurses office. There were 5 rows of beds, on each side if the room. They were all covered with dark blue velvet sheets. The headrests had a pattern of Rubies, Sapphires, Diamonds, Amethysts, and Pearls, all carved into a Siren and a sea serpent. The Siren had Amethysts for hair, which flowed down her back and into the sea, which was coated with a rich spread of Sapphires. Her tail and shell breastplate were covered in Rubies. Her eyes and fingernails were also coated in Amethyst. The serpent had a long body, which circled around the rock the Siren was set on. The serpents' body was covered with Diamonds, its eyes were Rubies. This pattern was engraved on every single headrest.

The room was big, about the size of a regular backyard. There where windows over every single bed and the panes where mixed into a creamy yellow color. Looking out the windows Madeline saw the sun set. But they had set out on their trip at 8:00 a.m. sharp.

This bugged her, and she hoped that the rest of her classes wouldn't be so long, they probley wouldn't.

"Damian! Man, I haven't seen you in ages!" Said a voice, apparently a teenage boy.

'_He better not act like Damian, I don't want 2 guys after my Emily!' _ Madeline thought, sitting down next to Emily, fingering her necklace.

"Why hello there, who's this D.?" said the kid walking out of the little room with Damian following.

"Hm? Oh, the girl laying on the bed is Emily, and the other one is Madeline." Damian said, starring off at something.

"Right, well im going to have to ask you to get up for me, Madeline." '_Blue'_ said.

"What? Oh, ok.." Madeline said, getting up from her seat next to Emily and sitting down on a bed directly opposite of that one.

Blue gave her a strange, devious look, then pulled out a briefcase looking bag from under the bed.

"Ok, so, I'm going to have to have you two leave the room, and apparently get permission to do a full checkup on Emily by, you, Madeline." Blue said, looking from Damian to Madeline and clapping his hands together.

Madeline was in a daze. "Yeah, sure, whatever.." she said as she got up and walked out the door. Damian, realizing that someone was leaving, looked at the door. He sort of took his gaze downward and landed on Emily. She was… kind of pretty when she was asleep.

'Wait! No. I cant be thinking about this right now.. I have a job to do for… Pendragon..'

"Um… Damian? You there man?" Blue said, giving a concerned glance at him.

"Yeah, just come out and tell me when your done, I've got to go take Madeline to her room." He said, making a face and walking over to the door.

"Alright, hey, why don't you rest, I'll bring her up there." Blue said opening his briefcase.

"…..Fine, don't take longer than you have to though…" Damian said as he walked out of the door.

"Right-o" Blue said, he looked back, but Damian and Madeline were gone.

"Heh, you just made a bad mistake Mr. Eairran, a very bad mistake."

Blues form became to change, until he was a tall man, with white hair and eyes that seemed to pierce through metal.

"A very, bad mistake."

Well, there you go a story to review. Flames are ok, I guess, but Zea and I could really do without them. I would like at least 6 reviews, because a lot of people have read this story

(56 to be exact) and only one person has reviewed…. Twice…

So, I would really like it if those of you who read this story would review, I need 6 before I put the next chapter up, and don't review more than once, unless it's for different chappys ( yes, im talking to YOU dragonrider88) So, please review!


End file.
